Aftermath: Songfic
by Sid-Nilos
Summary: Percy is lonely and isolated at the Roman Camp. All he can do is hope and wait...Songfic for 'Aftermath' by Adam Lambert.


**Hey! **So, I wrote this songfic a few months before 'The Son of Neptune' came out, before we knew Percy remembered Annabeth, before we knew anything really. I found it on my computer the other day and decided I might as well put it on here.

This was basically my original interpretation of Percy's thoughts after he arrived at the Roman Camp.

**Song: **Aftermath by Adam Lambert

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or anything, that's Rick Riordan. I also don't own the song and lyrics.

* * *

**Have you lost your way?**

You could say that. I woke not knowing who I was in a strange place. Does that count as losing your way?

**Living in the shadow of the messes that you made  
**Again, don't know what messes I've made. Unless you count ending up here.

**And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow  
**My emotions are swirling all over the place. There's so much I want to know, so much that is a mystery. Sometimes I feel like it'll drive me insane.

**Take a step before you leap**

Well duh! I may not remember anything, except what I've learned since I arrived, but isn't that a bit obvious?

**Into the colors that you seek**

I'm seeking numerous things, it's unlikely that I'll even get one of them.

**You get back what you give away**

Does that mean I'm supposed to be nice to the Romans and cooperate with them and hope they return the favour? Cause I don't think that's the way they work.

**So don't look back on yesterday  
**I can't look back on yesterday when I don't even know what I did yesterday. So no worries there.

**Wanna scream out  
**That's pretty accurate. This situation really is tearing me apart.

**No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
**Easy for you to say. What if I end up being an evil lunatic who was sent here to destroy them all? I have plenty of reasons to be scared.

**Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
**You don't know that. This war could be the end of me, the end of civilization. What happens after it's over is a mystery.

**Anytime anybody pulls you down**

Well, that happens quite a bit. They don't really like me here. They can tell there's something different about me. What it is…I don't know.

**Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**

Again, happens all the time.

**Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
**Really? Cause I feel pretty alone right now. And it's only the start.

**You feel the weight**

For some reason that gives me a tingle. Like I should remember something about weight, and having to hold it…nope, it's gone. Gods, this sucks.

**Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday**

Didn't we go over this already? I don't remember who I am, let alone lies I've told and arguments I've gotten into.

**And it's not too late  
Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play  
**I don't think my role can be changed. After all, they're missing someone. Jason Grace? Does that mean wherever I come from, I'm noted as missing? I don't know what to do, but there has to be a reason behind it all, of which I can't change.

**Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek**

I guess I should ready myself for whatever's coming. If I don't…I very likely won't make it through these 'final' days.

**You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday  
**What if the past is the key? What if my memoires and experiences help me survive? If I could just tell these guys some info, they might be willing to keep me around. And apparently Terra's done this before; maybe we'll find the answers in the past.

**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
**So I've been told…

**Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
**The aftermath of a war is never very good. But as long as by then I know who I am and am with someone I love, then I can face it. You better be right.

**Before you break you have to shed your armour **

I think I'm already broken. Besides, here, you have to be strong and emotionless. Shedding my armour, to make them see my shattered heart, would get me killed.

**Take a trip and fall into the glitter**

Glitter? What's that supposed to be a metaphor for? One thing I'm certain of is that I'm not a child of Minerva. So, can you explain?

**Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is love, love  
All you feel is love, love  
**I feel strangely guilty thinking of doing that. Why? What am I missing? The love wouldn't be real or worth it.

**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
**If someone-a god, anyone-could give me a sign as to where I come from and why I'm here, it'd be greatly appreciated. That way there would be no more screaming, no more worrying about what I'm really like. Then maybe, the damage in the end won't be as bad.

**Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
**Anyone?

**Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath**

I guess I'll have to wait and see. Let the unknown be known. And find someone to shoulder the weight with me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and try to review!

~Sid-Nilos


End file.
